1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to manufacturing, and more particularly, to a system and method for verifying manufacturing accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
Most workpieces have corner angles. An example of a corner angle of a workpiece is shown in FIG. 1. In order to improve quality of manufactured workpieces, each corner angle of the workpieces must accord with a quality standard. For example, the degree of a corner angle must between a predetermined degree range. Thus, the corner angles of the workpieces need to be measured before shipment.
However, originally, corner angles of workpieces are manually measured using conventional tools. Efficiency of the measurement is thus low and the cost high.